The Chronological Orders: Of Kings and Jacks
by ChronologicalOrder
Summary: "The rise of the fallen shall lead to the sixth age, the Age of Mortality." This one line is enough to have the gods in an uproar as they fear for their very existence. This is the tale of one James Clockwork, having been born on the day of the prophecy and the child of a god. With that in mind, the gods will watch this young hero rise to that of a legend.
1. Chapter 1

The Chronological Order Chapter One "The times we live in are teetering between the chaos behind us-an infancy made up of smoke and terror and withering plague-and what adulthood lies ahead of us. Wisdom? Peace? Oblivion? Whatever it is, to get there we must let go of the past. It is dead and gone. It will never return and it cannot be changed. All we have now is one another and whatever new things we make together." The Eleventh Plague by Jeff Hirsch, said by Tuttle It was nightfall. The moon had ascended high into the sky on a cloudless night. All would have been peaceful had a war not been going on. Smoke rose from the fires of the living giant Mimas, the destroyer of Hephaestus. All across Greece fights of the Giants and the Gods raged ravishing the land for the rest of eternity. Out of the destruction came a cry. Soft and gentle, as if a baby had just been brought into the world. As the minutes wore on it increased in volume until, the earth was shaking and the sea struck the cliffs around the world destroying parts of ocean lined cities and small towns. It became so much power that Greece began to sink. In addition, in the middle of this world wide destruction was none other than Perseus Jackson. The Defeater of Ares, Savior of Zeus's Bolt, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Bearer of the Sky, Savior of Artemis, Hero of the Battle of the Labyrinth, Defeater of Kronos, Savior of Olympus . He continued to cry as he lay on the ground holding a body. The body of Annabeth Chase, his lover. Mimas had killed her by blasting her with fire from the pit in his hands. He laid her gently on the ground looking through his hazy eyes for the giant he was going to rip apart piece by piece and toss into Tartarus personally for the pain and suffering he had caused. The night wind tossed his already messy hair around but he did not mind for he felt the coolness in the wind. He looked for Mimas to seek his revenge. He heard screams and cries of anguish but he felt only the need for retribution coursing through his veins. He finally set his eyes upon his goal ready to attack the beast for what it had done. He heard an owl in the distance and knew Athena was watching, edging him on to kill the bringer of flames and destruction for the death of her daughter. Perseus reached into his pocket and brought forth a pen. It was colored a light bronze and seemed to glow in the shadows of the night's darkness. He pulled the cap off and glimmering in his hand was a deadly three-foot long sword made of a material known as Celestial Bronze. The giant turned and saw his earlier opponent and grinned at him. His legs were scaly like dragon legs while his massive hands had holes that seemed to go on forever while a heat flew through the openings in his hands. On his back was a hammer made from Gaia's finger. Everything was quiet as the last of the giant and the son of Poseidon stared each other down. The gods were watching, anticipating what would happen to the beast. Perseus Jackson raised his sword towards the giant and said quietly while his voice rose through the sentence. "You shall fear me. You shall when I am mentioned and when you think of me. My sword shall taste your blood and I will rip you apart piece by piece until there is nothing left! Every agonizing minute you burned Annabeth shall be TEN FOLD FOR YOU!" With that final word, he leaps forward and sink his sword into the giant's right leg. He drove his blade through skin and muscle and tissue. He used this to propel him into the sky where it looked like he was floating in mid-air while the moonlight hit different parts of his body. His blood ran down his body from multiple wounds across his body. He fell into a nosedive landing on the giant's eye with his sword blinding the beast causing him to cry out. He flipped off the creature of fire and landed kneeling. The giant plucked the sword from his eye as blood flew from the wound ascending above glistening in the moonlight. In his rage, he threw the sword as far as it possibly would go. He turned to young Perseus and raised his hands. Flames shot out of the pits of hell and went towards the designated spot but meet only a wall of cold water creating a steam so thick none could see through it. That entire one could hear was a cry of pain and fear call out through the night as the giant Mimas was ripped apart by the Savior of Olympus. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Perseus Jackson was kneeling before the mighty King of the Gods. He had been called to Olympus to discuss his reward for his heroism in the giant war against Gaea and her allies. He stood and next bowed to his father to show respect. "Perseus Jackson!" Zeus thundered, "In honor of your courageous acts in the latest war you shall be granted one gift! Choose wisely for you shall only have one gift!"

Percy pondered on what to choose. He looked toward his father, Poseidon, who gave an encouraging smile. Percy knew his father wanted him to choose godhood. He looked toward Athena who had a straight face while looking at him. He turned to Hermes who had a mischievous glint in his eyes just like the Stolls. Percy looked upon Zeus's face and stated in a clear voice, "I ask for godhood my lord." The King of the Gods did not look surprised. He nodded his head and stood. The other gods stood as well. They were fifteen feet tall and still looked small compared to the room itself.

The gods began to chant. Quietly at first, but then the voices rose in unison and began to sound as one person. They began to glow and the transformed into their true forms. They were light gold, all shined in magnificence, and as bright as the sun itself. Perseus could not catch any of what they were saying, but soon it did not matter as he felt himself float in the air to where he was in the center of all the gods. They began to take on the appearance of different colors. Slowly but surly he felt himself begin to disintegrate as he stared at the gods true forms. He cried in pain and began to go mad.

He closed his eyes for an uncertain amount of time and when opened again he was glowing a deep blue color. He looked up and saw the Olympians sit back down on their respective thrones as he saw colors more vividly than before. He could hear things outside the throne room in the streets of Olympus. He turned his head down only to find a stain right below him. It was a dark read color and had dried to a point. Zeus called his name and commanded him to stand. "Perseus Jackson, the Fates have whispered in my ear of what you shall be god of! From this day forward you shall be known as the God of Time, Heroes, Weapons, Tides, and Fading !" declared Zeus.

35 Years later

James Clockwork casually strolled into class ten minutes early, leaving just enough time to finish his homework. He breathed in the smell of the classroom while taking in the look of the classroom. The dusty bookshelves and the smudgy chalkboard, the small desk and abundance of kids. James was a shy and clumsy, with his long body, and zero self confidence. He may have looked like many other students in most regards, but what kept him apart from the rest of the other teens was the fact of all the creepy things that happened around him. He was always fidgeting around and could barely concentrate on anything that had to do with reading. He hated it and couldn't make sense of any words. What set him away from the rest of the teens was also the fact that his eyes looked like liquid gold. It interested some, but most people thought it was creepy and weird.

The day passed normally for James, with everybody ignoring him and throwing things at him from behind. He had learned to live with the everyday abuse, but was still annoyed with most of the other students. It had already been three hours since school started, but James was already exhausted. The numbers flew through his mind as he tried to shake off his headache. Groaning, James grabbed his binder and walked out of the classroom.

Walking through the halls of the school was like navigating traffic. Zooming by others leaning against the lockers talking to their friends, James made his way to fourth period with Mr. Diggle. Mr. Diggle was a crotchety old man with a withered face that was a wrinkled as a mummy. Mr. Diggle figured that James was a stuck up know it all from the beginning of the year, and utterly hated James. While this was not exactly a crisis, James still cringed when he would walk into the classroom only to meet Mr. Diggle's glare. Almost to the dreaded class, James was tripped by Zach Daniels, his bully. James papers fell out of his binder and spilled all over the floor. Getting up, he tried to grab all of the papers, but was suddenly pushed on a locker. Looking up, James spat onto the person who shoved him, who's forearm was against his adams apple. It was Zach, obviously, who was standing right in front of Zach. With a snarl Zach brought his left fist up and landed a hit against James right above the eyebrow.  
Well when push comes to shove James thought to himself. Bringing his knee up he felt it connect with Zach's stomach. Dropping his forearm from James' throat gasping for air. While Zach was bent over James swept a leg out of under him, knocking Zach down. With a well fitted shoe, James knocked out the bully who was well overweight.

A ring of onlookers had surrounded the two fighters. Many of them had phones out videoing as "oh!" was repeated by everybody because of the swift knockout. Mr. Diggle managed to push through the group of teens and grab James by the shoulder. Mrs. Francis came up speaking to Mr. Diggle "Freddy, help me haul Zach to his feet. James stay right there!".

James began to feel tired as he looked around. Everyone who had crowded him seemed to move in slow motion as he looked around in shock. Their voices seemed to slur and every movement was as slow as a snail. Shaking his head as if to clear it and pushed his way through the crowd. By the time he was at the edge of the crowd the first person he touched was just starting to turn their head. He ran down the halls trying to find somewhere that felt remotely safe. His vision had blurred to almost non existent and his head was throbbing. He could feel the blood pumping in his body, he could feel the beads of sweat against his forehead and there was a rush in his ears. James stopped and leaned against a locker, vomiting, the nausea in his stomach easing slightly. After he had finished, he turned and saw something flying towards him. It was a bird and he saw the spark of a flame begin on its wing. He watched as the bird slowly caught flame while flying towards him. He moved to the side as the bird attempted to dive bomb him, leaving a trail of fire and smoke. Turning to find help, and there was a girl in some type of armor. It was a dark silver lined with a gold trim. In the center of the armor was an hour glass with blue sand. A glowing bronze knife left her hand with little room for mistake. James could feel the bird coming down for another sweep. Time seemed to slow down as James grabbed the blade and felt the cool metal bite into his hand. His blood washed down his arm in a warm torrent. He turned falling to a knee as he threw the knife and watched as the it moved fast, but everything else was still very slow. The blade sank into the chest of the bird and it turned into ash and, caught in a blast of air, sprinkling the ground with black and white pieces. Already on one knee, he collapsed forwards directly on his face. Drowsiness pulling him into the sweet embrace of sleep.


	3. Dream of Time

Chapter 3

His dream was not normal. It's filled with death and destruction. It showed scenes of total chaos. Entire cities caught aflame while oceans dried up and the sky turned a sickly shade of black, green, and red. There were pits filled to the brim with disfigured bodies that were rotting. They were a deep shade of green and black. It moved to a man who looked like him except a little older and with sea green eyes. "This is what is to come if you do not heed my words!" he said. His dream shifted to a man. The man was a ghastly shade of orange with the darkest of red eyes he could ever imagine. He was in front of horrible creatures of all shapes and sizes. "In three weeks time we attack the camp of those dreadful mongrels! With them gone, no one will be able to stop us! If you find the son of the god of time Percy Jackson, bring him to me. Should he end up dead I will find those responsible and punish them with the most severe of tortures I can think of!" the man shouted.

James awoke with a sudden rush to his head. He felt weak and sick. As if there was a fog lifted, he remembered what had happened in the classroom. The boy looked around with a great interest as to know where he was. He was in a blindingly white paint all over the room.

James shielded his eyes at the same time he heard a girl say, "You're awake! Finally, I have been waiting forever! I cannot believe you slept for an entire week after what you did. Most sleep for at least a month!" she said. He looked at her and asked loudly, "Who are you? Where am I? And why is it so bright?" He unshielded his eyes and to a long look at her. "Well, how much do you remember?" she asked him. James said, "I was in my class when the bird started heat up and catch fire. The metal door melted off the cage and the bird flew out. The classroom caught on fire as everybody ran out. As I was heading towards the door, the bird flew in front of me. I fell and hit my head. As I was waiting for the killing blow, it never came. I looked up and saw the bird moving at the speed of the world's slowest slug. I saw you through a knife so I took it out of the air! I just plucked it out of the air!". "Yea, I saw you do that. What else?" she asked. "I killed it and passed out." he said.

"Quite a tale." said a deep voice. A man stepped out of the shadows with a cloak up and an aura of power and authority. "Not as glamorous as some might believe, but that was no ordinary bird you killed obviously. It was a phoenix. A bird of fire." he said in his deep voice. "Who are you all?" James begged. "I am Lydia, Commander of The Knights Section of The Chronological Order." the girl said. "And who are you?" James asked the man. "I am the God of Time, Heroes, Weapons, and Fading. I am the wielder of Riptide and the Savior of Olympus. Crusher of Gaia and her son Kronos. I am Perseus Jackson, your father." the man stated in a clear voice.

All James could do was gape at the man who claimed to be his father. He had always wondered who his father was. The man was 6'4 with black hair and green eyes with a good tan. He was well muscled and wore a sea green shirt with worn jeans that seemed to fit him well.

"Lydia, I would like a few words with my son." the god said. She nodded her head and began to walk away with a smile on her face. She left the room and an awkward silence filled the room. They stood and stared at each other for a few minutes before he man smiled and said "You've grown since the last time I saw you." he grinned after saying. Another awkward silence filled the room. "I know you probably want to ask a lot of questions and you'll get to, it's just that there are certain rules I must follow. Please understand, I know how you feel." Percy said with a sad and longing look in his eyes. James thought about what his father had said and slowly nodded his head in agreement.

Percy sighed happily and thanked James for understanding. "When you can, ask Chiron if you can go to these coordinates. 40 East, 110 North. I have to leave now, but when you're older come find Old Jackson Road near that area. Bye and I-I love you son." and with that he turned and left.

James sat in the bed he had awoken in pondering where the coordinates would lead him. He began to feel tired so he lay back in bed and closed his eyes, scared of what he might see but knowing that he had to sleep.

A few minutes later he dreamed of an endless walk through a through a destroyed city, he could hear sounds of battle around him as he pushed past the rusted remains of cars and buildings, all of which use to have the sunlight hit it causing awful glares. He looked up to see a maroon sun. He tore his gaze away from the sun as he heard a scream near him. He looked around to see if he could find who made the scream but he couldn't find anybody. He sighed and kept on walking his endless walk. Finally, after what seemed liked forever, he arrived at a palace made of obsidian with a giant orange flag hanging above it. On the flag was a shape that looked like a tear drop that was the color of blood. He heard a deep, rocky laugh that chilled him to his deepest parts of his soul and mind. The gates to the palace opened and a dark being walked forward. Clad in armor thicker than his torso with a sword as long as his body, he caused fear into every living thing that gazed upon him. His helmet carved into the shape of a skull laughing a cold, heartless laugh.

James thought to himself _And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth._


End file.
